The Perfect Storm
by LadyVixenWrites
Summary: (Au verse, !Starkhalfsister OFC, Bucky x OC) One snowstorm. Two people. What could possibly happen and how will it affect those two peoples lives and the lives of those that know them best? Every action has a reaction. The things we do always have certain consequence. When Bucky Barnes saves the life of Gen Stark, how will it affect everyone involved?
1. Wreck

Hey guys! Okay, so I started just writing this earlier. I've wanted to do a Bucky Barnes x !Stark OC for a while and... This idea hit earlier. I thought I'd share it. It's probably the worst thing ever written but if anyone wants to see more of it written, **let me know and I will gladly write more**. I haven't written beyond this chapter I'm posting and I don't know if I'm keeping it up or taking it down or what... Love you guys! A

Also... Not sure if PTSD would be how I have it portrayed below in the section of the chapter that belongs to Bucky... So if it's not accurate, I am very sorry. I t ried to get it as close as I could based on a few articles I found online. I just hope to hell it's even a little close.

* * *

 _The radio is blastin', someone's knockin' at the door_

 **I'm lookin' at my girlfriend - she's passed out on the floor**

 _I seen so many things I ain't never seen before_

 **Don't know what it is - I don't wanna see no more**

She could only gape as soon as Kevin hit one knee right in the middle of what was supposed to be a quiet family dinner between herself and her older brother Tony and his fiancee Pepper. Her heart sped up wildly, her grip on the wine glass to the left of her plate tightened significantly. She couldn't breathe, it was like she was drowning and she couldn't get a grip on something to save herself from it.

This was not what love was supposed to feel like.

She was 26, god damn it. All her friends were married and happy. Tony was even getting married soon, to Pepper. Even Tony fucking Stark, her partyboy older half brother, the one who'd practically raised her after her mother's death when she was fourteen… Even he was settling down.

"Will you..."

Before Kevin could finish asking the question, Genevieve Stark jumped from her chair and fled the fancy Manhattan restaurant they were all eating New Years dinner in.

She ran out the door and down the stairs and she didn't stop running until she saw her car parked in the back row between Tony's and Kevin's.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Kevin is a good man. He is a stable man, a safe man. He'll take care of me and he's been nothing but good to me for almost three years now… What the hell?" Genevieve mumbled to herself as she dug through a Coach clutch bag and shakily found her keys, aiming them at her 350z and using the auto start button on the key fob to start the engine. She stood there for a few seconds and tried to reason out why she'd turn down a marriage proposal from most women's wet dream of a man.

Kevin was going places. He was one of the best surgeons at a big New York hospital. He was dedicated and loyal, he was the kind of man who'd love you always and never make you cry. He wasn't complicated. He wanted kids. He wanted her.

That last one ought have been enough for Genevieve but here she stood, shaking all over and feeling like she was going to throw up all the wine she'd drank during her meal. Here she was wishing she wasn't in the position she was in right now…

Because the truth was, she didn't love Kevin like that. She wasn't sure why, but she'd tried, God had she tried, thousands of times.

You cannot make yourself love someone.

It's just not possible.

She'd been trying for almost 3 years now, with Kevin.

"Damn it, Tony, no. I cannot deal with questions right now." she mumbled as she slid into the drivers seat and started up the car, turning off her phone before she put the car into drive. She turned out into traffic and for a few hours, she just drove.

She was out of the city when the radio dj cut in through the music and gave a warning about the worsening of the snow storm and announced that it was now officially 2016, that everyone out in the weather should be safe, take precautions.

The headlights nearly blinded her and she had a literal second to slam on her brakes. She did, but she hit black ice and before she knew it, the car was veering down a ravine. The tree waiting at the bottom stopped the car from going any further and when it did and as her car finished it's long and lazy roll down the ravine, landing on it's roof after it picked up momentum and something got in it's path and caused it to go undercarriage up, her head made a hard impact with the driver window and then the steering wheel. She bit her lip, her mouth filled with the coppery taste of her own blood and she groaned as she took a few long and deep shaky breaths.

Her hands were shaking so bad that the first three times she tried to get out of the seat belt she'd put on just seconds after the DJ made his announcement wasn't coming loose.

"Deep breaths, Gen." she coached herself.

The pain hit her in waves. Had she broken anything?

She gingerly raised her hand to her forehead and felt sticky wetness. She winced as her fingers came away tinted red.

The cold air beside her explained what must have happened. The window must have shattered when the car went sideways and a piece of the glass must have cut her or something.

Everything in her world was slow motion. It was red tinted, it was pain. All the basics of a class she'd taken when she thought she'd try her hand at becoming an RN came back to her.

You do not move unless you absolutely have to.

That wasn't helping her in her panicked state though and she found herself screaming and flailing as best as she could in the hopes that someone, anyone, would notice her. She managed to grab her cell phone and turn it back on and she queued up the first number in her recently called list which was her older half brothers number and hit call… Things were starting to get blurry and her throat was hoarse from the screams so when she blacked out, she t ried to fight it at first… She didn't want to die _.._.

The last words she got out were " I had an accident." and then she blacked out from the pain of the bump she'd taken to the head.

* * *

Tony's cell phone lit up on his nightstand and he fumbled around for it, succeeding in only knocking it to the floor. He sat up and turned on the light, he had this unexplainable bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, he'd been worried about Genevieve since earlier at the restaurant. She'd had her phone off for a few hours, or maybe she'd forgotten to charge it up yet again, either way… Tony wasn't getting a good feeling.

He picked it up just as the call went to voicemail.

And when he heard his sister's voice, heard that she sounded funny, he hurried out of bed, started digging for his jeans.

"Tony?"

"It's Gen, Pepper."

"Is it bad?"

"I don't know. I'm about to go and try to find her."

"What do you mean?"

"She left a voicemail that said she'd been in an accident."

"Let me get..."

"Just sleep, Pepper. I'll call you the second I find her. I love you." Tony leaned in and kissed Pepper before setting off to his garage…

* * *

Bucky made his way across the frozen stream and light almost blinded him. He heard the sound of a horn and he raised a brow. When he got a few yards up onto the other side of the ravine, he quickly realized what the loud boom that had sort of shaken the little off the grid cabin he'd been using as a hide out for a while now not even ten minutes before.

A sports car, a bright red one, was upside down at the base of a really tall tree.

He almost walked away, he figured that given that it was a sports car whoever it was had already gotten the hell out of dodge, but he heard groaning and he saw someone in the driver seat.

 _Not my circus, not my fucking monkeys._

 _ **Whoever it is might be hurt. And it's freezing out here. You're really just going to let somebody die?**_

 _Not my circus, not my fucking monkeys._

 _ **This is not the man you were, god damn it. You're remembering that. You're not some soulless bastard.**_

 _Yeah, well… You're also on the run from Hydra and those bastards in SHIELD and you don't know who's the good guy and who the bad guy is either… Getting involved in this… It'll only manage to blow your cover. And you've been hidden for almost four months now. Four god damn months. Peace and quiet. Solitude. Think, Barnes._

 _ **At least see if the person is gonna make it… Then go find their cell phone and call an EMT.**_

And that's honestly what he'd started with the intention of doing.

He approached the car stealthily, he peered inside.

"Help me." she gasped as her eyes fluttered open and closed. They were this warm chocolatey brown.

"I'm gonna call..."

"No. Just.." she gasped and winced in pain, "Get me out of here."

"What's your name?"

"It's…. Gen.. I think… What's your name?" _was that her name?_ She strained to think for a minute, suddenly she wasn't sure… The last thing she remembered for certain was that she had an older brother named Tim? No, something told her that wasn't right...

"It's John." Bucky lied quickly as he eyed her warily. She'd obviously hit her head. She needed medical attention. She needed it as soon as humanly possible too.

"Can you please get me out of here, John?"

He swore quietly to himself in Russian and bent, sliding her out as best as he could after finishing the breaking of the driver side window.

She'd passed out again. Up on the ravine, he heard sirens and saw the reflections of blue lights on the black skies overhead. He froze up for a second and so many things just bum rushed him, he started to have another episode and he did the only thing he knew how to do… He started to run and he didn't stop until he'd found that little abandoned house he'd been squatting in for three months now and he had the door safely shut and locked behind him.

Then he realized that he'd done the complete opposite of what he should have. He should have put her down beside the car and gotten the hell out of Dodge.

Now what the hell was he going to do?

He took a few deep breaths and slid out the phone that Steve had left at the Memorial in the Smitsonian for him.

"Hey, Steve? I told myself I wouldn't call you. But this ain't about me, okay? Call me back when you get this." and he hung up and started to pace. He knew a few people, she needed medical assistance. Other people he'd found that sort of defected from Hydra like he had... And more than one of them owed him a few favors... One of them, if memory served, happened to be a doctor.

He dug around in the battered knapsack by the sagging mattress in his bedroom of the cabin and he found the sheet of paper and he dialed the number... On the second ring the doctor picked up.

"Barnes... What do you need?"

"It's not me this time, Meeker... This girl, she was in a car wreck... I'll explain when you get here, just hurry. Bring your first aid kit."

"How in the hell did I get myself into this?" he grumbled as he swung at the wall and swore aloud... If he hadn't panicked at all the lights and the sirens and all the noises back there... He'd have done the smarter thing, the thing he should have done to start with... He'd have used her phone and called an EMT then left her by her car. But he'd panicked and now, here he was.

Question remained now, how was he going to get out of it?


	2. Stranded

And I was so happy when I woke up this morning! I had two reviews! And two favorites and five follows! I honestly thought that people would hate the story but since that first chapter got some attention, I wrote another. This will be a kind of strange and slow burn romance. I haven't decided if anything in it will play into any potential Civil War plot, but if you guys think it should or shouldn't, feel free to tell me. For now it's AU because making the team split down the middle kind of makes me antsy?

Also... Not sure if PTSD would be how I have it portrayed below in the section of the chapter that belongs to Bucky... So if it's not accurate, I am very sorry. I t ried to get it as close as I could based on a few articles I found online. I just hope to hell it's even a little close.

This chapter is set the next morning, in the early hours. The snowstorm does stop long enough for a doctor and Steve to get there, but then it starts again just after they've left, effectively stranding Bucky and my original character together... Because that should make for an interesting and kind of intense read, yes? I hope it will at least. I LOVE YOU GUYS! SO MUCH!

* * *

 _The radio is blastin', someone's knockin' at the door_

 **I'm lookin' at my girlfriend - she's passed out on the floor**

 _I seen so many things I ain't never seen before_

 **Don't know what it is - I don't wanna see no more**

"And you found her, how?" Steve asked as he paced the living room of the cabin a few hours later, _he'd come as soon as the weather cleared for a few hours_ , eying his friend suspiciously. Bucky glared and then snapped defensively, "Do not give me that, Rogers. You'd have saved the dame too. Then the blue lights and all the damn sirens came and I panicked, okay? She wrecked. Plowed into that tree down at the bottom of the ravine."

"And she said her name was Gen."

"She thinks her name is Gen."

"So she might also have amnesia."

"you've gotten yourself into deep shit before, Rogers, don't you dare give me that look."

"yes, Barnes, but the shit I got myself into wasn't..."

Bucky was swearing in Russian and eying the sleeping loft of the cabin where the doctor was currently tending to Genevieve. "Think it's takin him long enough?"

"He has to be thorough."

"Yeah, well, he could pop down every now and then and tell me if the dame's okay or not."

At the words, the doctor climbed down the steps of the sleeping loft. "She has mild amnesia. She's got bruise rib, that nasty gash on her forehead, Barnes, it needed five butterfly stitches. You didn't run her down during an episode, right?"

"I don't drive… Because of the episodes." Bucky stated it calmly, Steve eyed his friend in concern. He tried again. "Just come in with me, Bucky… Bring the girl and turn yourself in."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

"Nobody's going to hurt you. Shield is not the bad guy here, Buck.. It's Hydra. And you'd be s afer if you just came in. Fury will work with you."

" .Happen. Are we clear, Rogers?" Bucky said calmly, staring down Steve as if he expected Steve to try and make him. He half thought that Steve just might try. The doctor cleared his throat and then said calmly, "I will return in three days."

"I'll be here, Meeks."

The doctor made a hasty retreat and Steve asked Bucky with a curious expression, "What the hell are you going to do, huh? Nurse her back to health on your own? If you came with me, Buck, she'd have the best medical care around."

"I know what I'm doin. And I know what you're tryin to do. I shouldn't have called you. I knew you'd try and turn this into pleading with me to come and let more people fuck with my head. Which I don't get, man… I protected you. I had your back. You know what Shield is capable of, you know they're not better than Hydra, yet here you are, begging me to turn myself in. They're just gonna mess around in my head too and I'd really rather not."

"Buck..."

"You should leave."

Steve and Bucky had a staredown for about two and a half minutes and Bucky sighed and shook his head, this slightly disappointed and hurt and confused looks in his cornflower blue eyes.

"This discussion is not over."

"It is, Steve. It is. I'm sick of being somebody's fucking experiment. We shouldn't be like this right now! You know I'm right." Bucky opened the door and gestured for Steve to walk out and Steve eyed him and sighed, shaking his head. It wasn't any actual use to try and talk him out of something, he was still the same stubborn guy he'd always been.

But Steve was determined too. And sooner or later, he'd find a way to make Bucky see that Shield was nothing like Hydra had been.

The silky soft and sleep tinged voice of the girl whose life he'd saved that night spoke up from the foot of the sleeping loft. "Everything okay down here?"

"You shouldn't even be up right now."

"I heard shouting.."

"And? You have injuries, woman."

Genevieve eyed him and Bucky nodded to the couch. "Probably for the best if you take that. I'll drag the mattress down."

"You don't have to."

"That couch is like a stone."

Before she could really argue any further, he'd started to climb up to the sleeping loft. She sat down on the couch, eventually gingerly laying herself back. She was still trying to get her head around everything the doctor told her, she was frantically trying like hell to get a grasp on any of her memories but nothing.

She scowled angrily.

Were people looking for her right now?

What if she had a family out there that needed her?

" _No, something about that… I don't feel like I have anyone important who'd be devastated if they couldn't find me. I mean if I did… I wouldn't feel this empty and alone, right?'_ she thought to herself. She sighed in exasperation and the mattress slid down and landed on its side. Bucky came down after it and then said simply, "Food will be ready in an hour. You gotta take medicine or something."

"Yeah, the doctor told me…. You could just take me to a hospital and leave me… Or you could have let your friends do it." Genevieve said quietly, eying the man with the most striking set of blue eyes she'd probably ever seen in her life. He eyed her and then shook his head.

He hadn't really thought of doing that. He didn't have a car or anything, either. And the way the snow was coming down now, he wouldn't be surprised if he got a knock at the door and he opened it to find Steve and Meeks on the other side, trapped.

If they had made it out, then they'd beaten the worst of the snowstorm by literal seconds because it was really coming down now. "Ride out the storm and we'll figure something out. Because doll, neither of us is going anywhere in this." Bucky gestured to the window and Genevieve nodded and sighed quietly.

Maybe the good thing about not remembering, she had the passing thought, was that she didn't feel like she was letting everyone down somehow. She couldn't remember much but she distinctly remembered thinking herself to most likely be a disappointment to many.

"So… Gonna explain to me why that guy kept calling you Bucky?"

Even as she asked the question she wondered why the name Rogers and the name Bucky sounded so familiar to her….


	3. War Stories And Vague Identities

This chapter is set a few days later. Some appearances in here by Tony and Rhodey. Also Bucky has an episode and Genevieve finds the biggest chunk of clues to who she was before the amnesia though nothing makes sense to her right now. I posted these here as a warning because someone might be triggered by Bucky's episode, even though I really didn't get too detailed with it.

I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING. I'LL KEEP GOING WITH THIS, I'M CURIOUS TO SEE WHERE IT GOES TO BE HONEST. 5/2 FOLLOWS AND FAVES AND TWO REVIEWS! YOU'RE ALL SO AMAZING AND SWEET AND I WISH I COULD HUG YOU ALL.

* * *

Things were falling, crashing all around her. It sounded like she was laying right in the middle of a war zone and she was almost afraid to open her eyes. When she did sit up and rub her eyes, wincing at the waves of pain as they washed over her, due to the pain medicine the doctor had given her wearing off, she instantly wished she hadn't.

The man who'd rescued her and probably saved her life was sleeping walking… No, he was sleep fighting… Or he was in some kind of trance, either way… the man was not himself. He had a gun in his hands and he was aiming it into the darkened corners of the room.

Genevieve had never been so scared in her entire life… Or had she?

She scowled when she realized that she couldn't remember how scared or not scared she'd ever been before the accident.

Something in the back of her mind kept telling her that what she was seeing right now was not the real John Doe -or Bucky, whatever the hell that other guy called him earlier, she'd been in and out, she couldn't honestly remember- but that something was very, very wrong with him right now.

She eyed the door.

He hadn't come around enough to realize he was not alone in the room yet. Did she stay here or did she try and risk injuring herself worse and making a break for the door?

Her heart was racing.

Doors slammed in the kitchen, it sounded like metal meeting the wall for about ten minutes and then it all stopped and it all went silent.

Genevieve let out a long and shaky breath she'd been holding and she forced herself to stand, she'd been crouching behind the ladder and book case that were below the sleeping loft. She waited a minute and then she slowly made her way into the kitchen.

"John?"

"Get out of here! And my name… It's not John. Just get the hell out of here, okay!" Bucky took a few deep breaths as he said the words in the coldest tone he could muster. He hated it; talking to her that way, on some level it made him feel like scum despite his not actually knowing her beyond the few days she'd been staying here that they'd been trapped together and riding out the snowstorm, but…

She was hurt enough.

He didn't want to do anything to hurt her worse and he knew how bad he could get when the spells took him over. Maybe Steve had been right, maybe this was the worst place she could possibly be right now, but when he'd freaked out the night he found her after her car accident, when the ambulances came and he panicked and froze and then ran, well…

He hadn't left much option.

Especially when he didn't think about sending her back with Steve because he wasn't sure if he trusted Steve NOT to go straight to that eye patch wearing asshole he worked for now and send an entire army of Avengers down on his head prepared to bring him in, screw up his head again.

And if Hydra had experimented on him… And Shield was part of Hydra… There's no telling what they might do to the girl. He couldn't justify having just sent her with Steve because of that, even though deep down, it killed him that he could no longer fully trust his best friend of practically two lifetimes.

For now, they were on seperate sides.

"I said go!"

Genevieve eyed Bucky with a raised brow and she leaned in the doorway. The weird thing was that she was remembering things, these little bits… Of an older dark haired guy, of seeing him freak out in the middle of a garage or a car showroom of some kind.

She winced as the memory's sights and sounds and everything about it came flooding over her and she heard the metallic clanging of tools as they hit the floor in her mind.

She knew someone with a problem similar to this guys obvious one.

She'd attempted to help whoever it was, too.

"Breathing in and out helps."

"It does, does it?" Bucky asked as his gaze settled on her and he gave her a stern look. "I told you to leave the room and leave me alone. I've got this under control, we clear?"

"If by under control you mean you just destroyed your fucking entire kitchen then yeah, apparently you do." Genevieve's temper kicked in so she stormed out of the room and then grabbed her coat from the hook by the door. She was too mad -and a little more than too frightened by what she'd heard while he'd been having his episode- to try and stick around.

She'd made it halfway to the woods when he caught up to her and said calmly, "Get back inside."

"Nope."

"You're busted up all over. You keep walking around on that foot, doll, you're going to wind up breaking it entirely." Bucky pointed out.

Genevieve stared him down, arms crossed, not giving an inch.

But then the thought occurred to her… She didn't remember anything about her life BEFORE the accident.. And by now, someone had most likely come and hauled the wreckage she'd been found in up off the bottom of the ravine so she really didn't have much of a clue where she'd go if she did make it up to the main highway without turning into a human popsicle.

"You can't even remember your own name, doll… Where the hell are you gonna go if you do leave?" Bucky asked Genevieve, crossing his arms.

"First of all, I was going to see if there actually was a wrecked car, okay? I mean I find it odd that I wake up and bam… I can't remember anything but supposedly wrecking my car. How do I know you're not some nutjob."

"You wanna see the car, huh?"

"Yes."

He started to walk in the direction she'd wrecked in that night almost a week before and he stopped and waited on her to catch up. She did and she was grumbling and shivering and giving him a dirty and wary look.

They walked in silence for almost ten minutes and finally, they stood in the bottom of the ravine.

Genevieve gasped as every single thing she'd felt or heard or smelled or seen during the wreck came rushing back at her. The car was still there, the snow was piling up higher and higher around it. She winced uncomfortably.

"Any questions, doll?"

"No...I just..."

"Just what?"

"All I can remember is wrecking my car. Why the hell was I even out here? Who am I? Where am I from?" Genevieve's own anger and frustration kicked in and she'd been just about to punch a tree nearby her but Bucky stoped her and then stared at her a few seconds. He wasn't sure why he offered what he did next, but he asked quietly, "Think you left anything inside the car?"

"It couldn't hurt to look, right?"

"No. Might help you find some answers."

She started to walk towards the car and she kneeled down a little, peered inside. She wanted to vomit, there was dried blood on the broken d river side window, there was broken glass everywhere, the smell of wet and sour upturned earth.

She saw a clutch purse, one of the designer looking kinds and she grabbed for it.

When she opened it, nothing she saw inside, the credit cards, anything… none of it triggered a memory. She felt nothing when she looked at her ID card, though she did think it was kind of neat that she shared a last name with mega billionaire corporation owner Tony Stark.

"So… What's your name, doll?"

"According to this it's Genevieve Stark… That just… It doesn't feel right for some weird reason..."

"Can we talk about this inside? I'm freezing my ass off out here. And you shouldn't even be standin on that foot." Bucky heaved her up over his shoulder and jogged back through the wood and into the cabin. He sat Genevieve down on the couch and she spread out the contents of her clutch purse.

One candy red MAC lipgloss

One silver compact that looked like something a gal from his own time would carry if she came from money.

One receipt for cuff links from some jewelry store in Brooklyn. Bucky took that and gave her a raised brow as he asked, "You got a guy cuff links?"

"They were special… I mean they obviously had to be, I have the receipt..." Genevieve swore to herself as she tried and tried to make sense of the contents of the little clutch bag but couldn't summon even a fragment of a memory to mind.

"You worked at a hosptial." Bucky passed her a staff parking pass for a children's hospital just outside of Brooklyn.

Somehow, when she took the parking pass in her hands, that felt right. She felt like yes, she did work at a children's hospital. She had not a clue as to what her actual job was, but she just felt like that was a fact. And she clung to that and it gave her a little hope.

"Are you okay?" she asked Bucky quietly when she looked up and found him staring into the fire as if he were lost in thought.

"Just thinking."

"Talking about whatever it is helps."

"You don't wanna hear an old man's war stories, dolls… Not something I even want to think about."

At the phrase old man, Genevieve gave him a curious look and then said quietly, "You're not that old.."

"Technically, no. Mentally? I feel like father time… The shit I've seen, the shit I've done to people, the shit I've had done to me… What else is in that little bag?"

"Nice try, changing the subject.."

She looked at her ID again and puzzled over her name… What about it didn't seem right to her? It felt like it was right but still wrong at the same time….

She added that to the growing list of things she was storing away mentally to try and figure out later, right underneath why the blond man who'd come around a few days ago sounded so familiar or why the guy who sat beside her right now why it felt like she should know him too or at the very least she'd heard about him before.

Bucky shuffled his feet and then stood. "Going to clean up the mess I made."

"I think I'm going to take a nap..."

* * *

"That's all I have, okay? They found the car, Tony. Gennie was not inside it." Rhodey stood at the ravine with Tony.

Tony had just thrown up everything he'd eaten in almost a week. "That's her car."

"Question is, Stark… Where the hell is she?"

"I hope she's in a hospital somewhere. We'll start looking around here whenever we can get more people. For now, you and me… We can take the helicopter."

"If we're going to do that we'll do it now. That storm is supposed to come back in tonight and get worse."

"And that's exactly why we need to be going five minutes ago. The sooner we find Gennie, Rhodes…"

He didn't say it, but the pessimist in himself thought it… It had been almost a week already. They'd been out here dozens of times. If they hadn't seen the windshield from the road when they passed by above the ravine on the bridge, if they hadn't doubled back and stopped… What if he were already too late?

"Tony, she's alive, okay? She's always been a stubborn kid, a fighter. She's not dead, buddy."

"We need to get the chopper in the air. Or you can fly the chopper, I'll take my suit."

"We're going to look together. You do not need to be by yourself right now."

"Either way."

"Let's go then."


	4. The Plot Thickens

This chapter is set a few days later. The plot is sort of thickening too, because remember Kevin? He makes an appearance in this chapter. And Genevieve remembers something that might really help explain the first chapter and why she panicked when he proposed...

I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING. I'LL KEEP GOING WITH THIS, I'M CURIOUS TO SEE WHERE IT GOES TO BE HONEST. 16/8 FOLLOWS AND FAVES AND TWO REVIEWS! YOU'RE ALL SO AMAZING AND SWEET AND I WISH I COULD HUG YOU ALL.

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't found her yet, Tony?" Kevin asked as he stared down Genevieve's brother, trying to keep his calm and to appear that he didn't already know what Tony was now telling him... People didn't just disappear. People didn't just vanish. Genevieve had been gone almost 3 days now. "Are you just not looking?"

Tony raised a brow at Kevin's distress. It was almost as if he seemed worried or concerned, maybe just a little too much so. He hadn't told Kevin about Genevieve's wreck yet, either. "We found her car… And signs that she got out of the wreck alive."

Kevin gaped and rubbed his hands through his hair. He had this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. A very bad feeling. Did they know what happened and why she might have wrecked? He kept his cool as best as he could and asked quietly, "But no sign of her, right?"

The tone of his voice made Tony suspicious for whatever reason but he nodded and replied curtly, "No. No sign of her." as he made a mental note to do a little covert digging on Kevin because something about the guy had seemed a little more than off from the word go. Tony could tell that Rhodes was thinking much the same thing because Rhodes was watching Kevin as Kevin paced the room and when Kevin wasn't looking, Rhodes mouthed to Tony, "What do you make of this kid, huh?"

"Something is definitely off." Tony mouthed back before turning his attention to Kevin, who was pacing nearby, on the phone. "We're leaving to go and look for her where we found the car now, so if you don't mind, Friday, direct Mr. Mallone out?" Tony made it a point to say loudly. Kevin glared and he eyed Tony and insisted, "I'm coming."

"No offense, Kevin, but your little question is the entire reason my sister left in such a hurry to begin with." Tony practically growled as he nodded to the door and said calmly, "Just go."

"If you find her, let me know."

"Will do." Tony assured Kevin though he really didn't mean it. As soon as Kevin was out the door, Tony and Rhodes shared a look.

"I'll look into him tonight." Rhodes said as Tony nodded and added, "And so will I. There was just something off about that guy, I knew it from the second Gennie bought him back here to meet me."

Tony's cell phone rang just as the two of them boarded the Quin Jet and Tony hung up, scowling. Rhodey noticed and asked, "Well?"

"The brakelines to the car were tampered with, Rhodes... That means that this accident was not supposed to be an accident. Fury wants a list of all my enemies and all her enemies... And guess whose name I'm going to put right at the top of that list?"

"Kevin?"

"Exactly. I just feel like there's something really off about that guy, Rhodes. And you agree so this is not my usual paranoia." Tony said as he started the Quin Jet and set the GPS for the houses and community around where they'd found his younger sister's wrecked car.

* * *

Genevieve rubbed her forehead and looked up from the clutch bag with a scowl. Bucky looked over and at her and then he took the bag. "If you force it, it's not gonna come, doll."

"I just want to remember. I mean what if I have a family out there? Kids or something."

"You don't." Bucky blurted, making Genevieve raise her brow. "And you know this how, John?"

"My name isn't… It's not John, okay? I just told you it was. Call me James." Bucky stated quietly as he added, "If you had kids, Genevieve… You'd have had a car seat or something in your car. And pictures in that bag of yours. Not to mention your cell phone, it's fully charged and on… Someone woulda called you by now, worried." as he looked at her.

Genevieve almost argued with him but she got this feeling that he was probably right. She didn't have a family or kids or anything and for some reason, that made her feel all alone. This little fragment of a memory came to her, a guy hugging her, but she tried to focus and she lost it as quickly as it came. All she could remember was feeling strange as he hugged her… Like she'd walked in on something about him beforehand that might have upset her. Like maybe there was something off.

She grumbled in frustration and Bucky held out the bottle of Ibuprofen. Genevieve took the bottle and took two pills from inside, swallowing them dry, chasing them with water. Then she asked him quietly, "If your name is James then why did that guy who came here not so long ago keep calling you Bucky?"

"Because I used to know him. And when he knew me, he called me that. But I'm not that guy anymore, not the good guy. It's nothin I want to talk about, doll." Bucky stated quietly as he asked, "Just now… You remembered something, didn't you?"

Genevieve muttered quietly, "And it made no sense… Like first I heard talking… Like a phone conversation. Then this man was hugging me. The hug wasn't what I was focusing on, though."

Bucky felt this strange jealousy for maybe a split second at the prospect of her being involved with someone. He quickly pushed it down. And then the phone did ring.

They shared a look and Genevieve got up, starting towards her cell phone. When she saw the name on the caller id, and the picture of the person calling… She thought back to a few minutes before and she quickly got this split seconds panic and cut off the phone.

"Who was it? Why didn't ya answer? I mean that call coulda been important." Bucky asked as he eyed her expectantly.

"Because the guy who called was the guy I remembered something about and I just… I can't explain why, James, but when I saw his face I just freaked out and bits of that conversation I told you I remembered hearing him and someone else having before he hugged me came back and I just… I couldn't answer it, okay? I can't deal with him right now." Genevieve was pacing, her hand dragged slowly through her long dark hair and Bucky nodded, though he found himself wondering more about this conversation she said she remembered the guy and some person on the phone having and why it would upset her so much.

"Would ya just sit down? Gettin upset, it's not gonna make any of this any easier, okay? Just sit down before you wear a hole in the damn floor." Bucky stated as he stood and stretched a little, grabbing some more firewood and putting it into the fireplace because the fire was dying.

"I just wish I knew why that just happened… I mean I all but panicked. It doesn't feel right that I would, but that's exactly what happened. I went into panic mode just now and everything about that feels weird. Like it was the first time that particular person triggered that… That makes no sense."

"Makes perfect sense, doll… Maybe whatever you remember hearing him saying to that other person was something you ignored the first time, but now that you don't remember anything, doll, and you'll take any memory you can get surfacing, maybe that's the one that did. You'd be surprised what you file away and forget."

"You talk like you've had experience."

"Too much experience." Bucky admitted as he asked cautiously, "What did you hear him sayin?"

"Just something about me and how whatever it was had to look like an accident or something, how everything was on the line." Genevive admitted it quietly as Bucky raised a brow and then said calmly, "Doesn't sound really good."

"You're telling me." Genevieve muttered as she bit her lower lip and tried to recall more.


End file.
